1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for reading/writing data of a disk drive, and more particularly to a method for effectively lowering the vibration of interior components of the disk drive during raising the rotating speed of a spindle motor from a low speed to a high speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The further advance of electronic technology has produced several peripheral devices, such as hard disk, disk drive, image scanner and printing machine having multi functions. As for the disk drive, the optical disk available in the market generally has several GB for storing data, and is capable for preserving the data in video and audio format for a long time. Thus, the optical disk becomes an indispensable storage medium for those, who wish to preserve data for a considerable long time. The DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) of the new generation even contain several tens of GB, is much welcome by the persons in the media world.
FIG. 1 show a conventional disk drive to include a traverse module 1 having a spindle motor 10, a disk loader 11 mounted on the spindle motor 10 for holding a disk (not shown) and rotated by the spindle motor 10, a head 12 mounted on a slide seat 13, a sled motor 14 for driving the slide seat 13 being slid and reciprocally along a guide rod 15 for the head 12 moving horizontally along the disk plane. Thus when the disk is mounted on the disk loader 11, the sled motor 14 adjusts the position of the head 12 relative to the disk so as to focus the laser beam emitted from the head 12 onto a desired track in the disk, thereby reading the data in the desired track during rotation of the spindle motor 10.
Note that, as the storage capacity of the optical disk increases, the disk of new generation should have high rotation speed in order to shorten the reading/writing time for the data. Presently, the rotation speed of the DVD available in the market is raised from 16× speed to 20× speed or above. However, raising the rotation speed in the spindle motor for reading/writing operation causes related problems. For instance, when the disk drive perform read/write operation at high speed, the entire traverse module 1 is subjected under tremendous vibration due to stress of the corresponding mechanism, wobbling of the disk, air circulation within the disk drive and the rotation speed of the spindle motor 10 during raising the spindle motor 10 from a low speed to a high speed. The severe vibration of the traverse module 1 may shorten the service life of the disk drive and the head 12 consequently fails to provide correct reading/writing performance. Under this condition, it becomes an urgent task for the manufacturers to solve the problem how to lower the vibration magnitude of the traverse module 1 during raising the rotation speed of the spindle motor 10 from a lower speed to a higher speed for reading/writing operation.